


penis in vagina

by aimai



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Car Sex, Drabble, F/M, PWP, Smut, literally yall just start fucking. no questions asked. might as well dive into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimai/pseuds/aimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my friends wanted me to write smut with an added title so here it is<br/>and here i am, fulfilling whatever joe fantasies ya nasties have<br/>a rushed car sex fic with blonde Joe Trohman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	penis in vagina

**Author's Note:**

> i am bored and i am sinning™

Afternoon. You didn't think that the van breaking down in the middle of an abandoned road would be so problematic (you've only experienced engine failure as a trope in TV and stories), and two-thirds of the van decided to walk to get gas whilst you and Joe stayed behind. Which, you didn't mind - you enjoyed the company that was blond Fall Out Boy guitarist Joe Trohman, and he enjoyed you as well. In more ways than one.

But, it's hot. You're sitting in the driver's seat of a broken-down van that had no air-conditioning working while sunlight peeked through the front window. Joe was in the passenger's seat with you, looking off into the distance that was the empty road. You noticed he was sweating, and before you knew it, he was taking his hoodie off. You looked at him as you saw his shirt shifting upwards along with his jacket as his took it off, and your eyes widened ever so slightly at his belly peeking out from underneath his clothing. You saw the hem of his boxers, a little happy-trail that led right to his groin. And suddenly, it got hotter in the car.

You started sweating, and looking at Joe (now in a simple t-shirt), you said, "Good idea," and you took off your own t-shirt. You had a loose camisole underneath so you weren't exactly indecent. Joe looked at the curve of your body as you sat in the driver's seat, quietly panting in the heat. 

"Still kind of hot..." You looked at Joe as he pulled his t-shirt up over his head, exposing his bare chest. Your eyes made contact, and as much as you would want admit that the sexual tension between you two was obviously there, it wasn't needed.

You swiftly hopped over onto Joe's lap, wrapping your arms around him as his hand quickly went up your camisole and cupped your breast. You remember it's hot, you remember it's sweaty, so you break the brief make-out session to quickly pull your shirt off while Joe pulled a lever and reclined the seat all the way down. You were on top of him, stripping, unzipping your jeans and unbuckling Joe's belt so you could suck him off.  For a moment, you're rushing to get into his pants. Maybe the boys would be back soon, but if they did and they saw the van rocking, then they would know to stay out. You continued at your fast pace. 

Joe's got a fistful of your hair in his hand, pushing you down gently. He's whispering something that you can't make out, but you know his mind's occupied on one thing.

Your shaky hands pull his jeans down to his knees and you immediately see the tent in Joe's boxers created by his hard-on. Before you know it, you've pulled those down too and you've got him in your mouth, bobbing your head while he pulls your hair. 

"Fuck, oh fuck," you've practically got him wrapped around your finger. The harder you suck, the louder he moans. So you take it up a notch, you put a hand around his shaft and bob your head a little faster, "Oh God, right there..." you hear him moan. It's so cute, and at the same time it's hot and it only serves to spur you on.

Joe tugs your hair up and you take that as a sign to pull away. As you do, he sits up a bit to kiss you, then points to his mouth when he lays back down. You move your knees a bit until your hips are up against Joe's face and he pushes your panties aside, making room for a finger, then two to enter you. You moan a bit, and the blond smiles as he pulls your thighs so you're sitting on his face, trying to balance yourself whilst he lick your clit and pumps his fingers inside you to the rhythm of his tongue sliding up and down, and then in circles. You bite your fist and end up with your hands tangling his bright hair, pulling slightly, moaning his name before you lose self-control and your hips are moving. It's fucking hot, you're fucking sweating, and Joe's getting off to your moans while he's got a few fingers sliding in and out of you, and more recently, he's got his other hand jacking himself off at the view of you whimpering under his touch.

Suddenly a wave of pleasure crashes over you and you're on the edge of screaming as your back arches. It takes energy out of you, but it's not terrible. It's an amazing feeling - you feel numb for a second and your toes curl in while Joe smirks against your thighs, knowing he's done a good job.

And so, you're moving a little back. Joe's got his own hand still pumping at the sight of your red face and you look into the glove compartment behind you, checking for a little thing that'll keep your parents from being disappointed once you come home.

Aha, a condom. You knew Pete always kept a few spares. Or maybe they were Andy's, but you didn't question it long because there was a cute boy underneath you anxiously waiting for you to grind onto him. 

So you open it quickly and Joe rolls the condom onto himself and you rush to slide in. It's difficult to adjust and once you're halfway onto him, he decides to joke a bit and thrust the rest of himself into you.

"Joe, fuck!" Your voice is hoarse from the orgasm earlier, and he smiles at the good job he's done. 

You rest your hands onto his chest and start moving your hips, grinding against his as painfully slow and as hard as you can. You can feel him going deeper and deeper with each little movement, each little thrust. Joe takes his hands and grips your hips, forcing you to move the way he wants you to; fast, hard, in a way that makes you wanna scream his name so loud the boys can hear it once they leave the gas station. 

He sits up a bit, moves the seat a bit up so he can sit at an angle properly. Joe looks up at you and pulls you into a kiss while he thrusts a bit and you start bouncing on his lap. His mouth leaves yours as thin line of saliva stretches, connecting your lips. Joe bits your collarbone and sucks on your neck, leaving a bright red hickey to mark you as his.

"Fuck me," he whispers, "Come on, fuck me."

You move up and down, grinding even more - just the way he likes it, rough, fast. The van is creaking and bouncing to the rhythm of your hips and it goes beautifully with Joe's voice. You're on the edge of your second orgasm as Joe's moaning into your ear. It's hot, the way he says your name and how he wants to be fucked. He's saying the dirtiest things in your ear, he groans, he pulls your hair and he plants his hand on your ass with a smack.

There's a coil in your stomach, it's hot, it's winding. Joe can feel you getting tighter as you ride him. The sight of him is almost erotic; he's got his head tilted up to the sky and his eyes glued shut, biting his lip as you keep teasing him with an orgasm he knows he's close to getting.

He digs his nails back into your thighs as he thrusts upwards into you, groaning, cursing, saying "fuckfuck _fuckfuck_ " countless times as he comes. His back is slightly arched and his face twists slightlyas he comes down from his high. He finishes you off by rubbing your clit with his talented guitarist's fingers and you collapse on top of him, your voice hoarse.

Before you know it, both of you are scrambling to get some clothes on because you can hear the familiar voices of Patrick and Andy and Pete coming from the road.

Your face is still as red as the boys remembered it, and Joe is still as sweaty. Difference is, it's not the weather that's got you both looking that way.


End file.
